The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration Plagued by mysterious dreams, Littlefoot, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck decide that the time has come for a journey, however they have no idea why, where to, or when they will leave. After telling his friends, Littlefoot is told that it is time to leave, and departs from the Valley with his grandparents. Ducky, Petrie and Spike wish that they could go with them, but Cera insists that the whole idea is stupid. But a later dream, in which the longneck family returns in glory to the Valley to a standing ovation from the other dinosaur herds, she decides to follow them to find out what is going to happen. Littlefoot and his grandparents travel through the Mysterious Beyond, where Littlefoot is saved from a swimming Sharptooth by young Supersaurus named Sue, who laments about how no matter where she goes, she is always the tallest. They soon meet other Longnecks who have had similar dreams. These Longnecks travel together, soon numbering in the hundreds. Finally they arrive, at an enormous crater, where hundreds and hundreds of Longnecks have gathered. Cera and the others who have been following them, are attacked by the same Swimming Sharptooth, and shortly after are attacked by a Gray Sharptooth, who walks off after they hide. They them neat an old Apatosaurus named Pat, who joins them on their journey. Littlefoot is in for a surprise, however. As Littlefoot is confronted by another young longneck named Shorty, an argument between the two ensues, which is [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_X:_The_Great_Longneck_Migration# broken up] by an older Longneck. As he apologises for Shorty, Grandpa Longneck recognises the longneck and reveals to Littlefoot that he is his father, Bron, whom he has never met before. Littlefoot runs, upset and confused by this sudden revelation, but Bron finds him and explains his absence to Littlefoot: when the region in which Littlefoot was born suffered from a drought, he went off in search of a better land to raise Littlefoot (who had not hatched at the time). When Bron returned, the Great Earthshake (earthquake) seen in the [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time original film] had occurred, and he could not find his family anywhere. He continued to search for them, hoping every time he saw a young longneck that it might be Littlefoot, but found no trace of them. [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Rooter Another dinosaur] informed him of what happened to [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Littlefoot%27s_Mother his wife], but had no information on what became of Littlefoot or his grandparents. In the meantime, dozens of longnecks of various ages, including Shorty, looked to Bron for support, and he ended up as the leader of a new herd. As Bron and Littlefoot bond over a matter of days, Bron informs Littlefoot that while most of the orphaned Longneck children he found were adopted, Shorty never got adopted. Shorty grows jealous of Littlefoot for now receiving most of Bron's attention, since Littlefoot is his biological son, and bullies Littlefoot consequently. At dawn one day, Shorty plans to run away, but Littlefoot persuades him not to leave, suggesting that they cease in their rivalry and form a brotherly bond. As they return to the other herds, Petrie appears to tell Littlefoot that the others will be along shortly. Cera, Ducky and Spike do indeed show up, but are being chased by an Orange-Brown sharptooth. As Bron rushes in to rescue the children and fends off the sharptooth, another two (including the Sharptooth that attacked the group earlier) arrive and attack the group. A battle ensues with Littlefoot and his friends, Bron, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and Pat banding together against the three sharpteeth, and after a fierce struggle, drive them off. Suddenly, the rest of the longnecks appear on the ridge of the crater as the sky goes dark. Believing the Bright Circle to be going dark and falling, the Longnecks stretch their necks up, ready to push the sun back into the sky, just as their ancestors did in the legends. As it happens, what is truly happening is a solar eclipse, which soon passes. The Longnecks rejoice, believing they have averted disaster. With their mission completed, the herds depart. However, Cera notices that Littlefoot seems upset. He informs her and the others that now that the longnecks have done what they set out to do, he is stuck with the choice of either returning to the Valley with his grandparents and friends, or living with his father's herd. Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike tell him that no matter what he chooses, and no matter where he goes, they will always be his friends. Ultimately, Littlefoot realises that his friends and family need him, and he needs them, and tell Bron that he's not ready to leave them behind. Bron insists that they will meet again, and heads off with his herd, Shorty by his side. Littlefoot watches him leave, and then joins his friends and family to return to the Great Valley.=